


Coping Mechanisms

by ChrysaFiasco



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysaFiasco/pseuds/ChrysaFiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Elsa is out in the mountains practising control when she stumbles across a surprise. Sitron the valiant steed of Prince Hans having run off during the previous months escapades has been living wild in the hills. </p>
<p>This unlikely meeting could be just what Elsa and Sitron need to cope with the overwhelming changes to their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unlikely meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and decided to write up a story based on a headcanon I had.

Elsa had not expected find a stallion upon the snowy mountainside, much less one adorned in reigns and a saddle which were both looking worse for wear. It wasn't as if horses were an unheard of sight in the area but they were often wild, in herds and definitely didn’t sport an unkempt mane style more commonly associated with Fjord horses. Clearly it was a lost mount, either abandoned by the rider or the rider had a serious accident somewhere. 

She approached slowly which was more down to her own nerves than the animal’s. The closer she drew the more familiar the beast seemed. Hadn't she seen _that_ man riding a mount much like this?

The recognition went both ways as Sitron, Hans’ pride and joy, suddenly reared at Elsa and started trying to get away from her in fear. His battered reign snagged on a branch, tangling tightly, and stopping him in his tracks. The poor colt continued to panic only making the snarled knot worse.

Elsa having ducked at the rearing, after being grateful to see she hadn't instinctively frozen Sitron, looked up from the ground she sat upon to see the creature’s futile attempts to get loose. Now that she was close enough she could see the hunger and weariness within the horse’s eyes. Whether he belonged to that prince or not she knew she had to help him. It wasn't his fault his master had turned into a malicious monster. 

The Queen of Arendelle drew herself back to her feet looking around for what she needed. Her basket, which she had carried up the mountainside with her was hung on another branch out of reach of scavengers. Quickly she retrieved it then fished out a snack, an apple. 

Tentatively she reproaches the beast who hesitates backwards though not getting far due to his ensnared reigns. Holding up her offering she steps closer. The horse looks from Queen to apple repeatedly before finally conceding as hunger won over fear. 

As the horse crunched up its peace offering Elsa placed her hand upon his neck, gently caressing him until he had quieted completely. When it was clear that he would remain calm Elsa untangled his reigns from the branch before giving him a quick inspection to see if there were any injuries she ought to be aware of. Aside from the starvation and the weariness he seemed to be alright barring a few cuts and scratches though when he was he appeared to limp slightly. She wasn't sure what caused that. 

“Your name is Sitron?” She asked upon spying the engraving on the saddle. “It’s a wonderful name.”

The horse snorted with some graciousness at the compliment. 

“If you’ll come with me, I’ll make sure you’re looked after.” She promised. “I... may even be able to return you to your home when you’re well enough.”

Elsa didn't understand why she was saying this to an animal but he seemed intelligent and understood roughly what she was saying. 

\---

Back in Arendelle Elsa headed straight for the stables. She had drawn many looks as she led the bedraggled looking Fjord through the streets. More looks than usual anyway. Upon reaching her destination she coughed lightly to get the attention of the servant who was busy shodding the hooves of another steed. 

“Yeah, what is ....oh.” She looked awkwardly at his Queen cutting off the curt sentence she was about to spew.

“I need your assistance, if you please?”

“Your Highness?” The stable-woman bowed as she awaited an order. 

“This horse. Take care of him. Feed him, clean him and tend to his ailments.” Elsa instructed. 

The stable-woman frowned then gave Sitron a once over. “Begging your pardon, what happened to the poor mite?”

“...He was lost in the mountains. If you can will you also repair or replace his tack?” Elsa didn't really want to explain what she was doing alone in the hills, again, nor did she want to explain where her new guest had originally come from. 

“No rider?”

The Queen shook her head. “I have other duties to attend to. Will you be alright?”

She wasn't entirely sure if she was speaking to the woman or the horse. 

“Oh we’ll be fine, M’lady.” The woman answered with a pleasant grin. 

With that Elsa left to attend to other matters. Such as writing a letter to the Southern Isles and explaining the situation. Although that became put off as Elsa was unsure about what to write, also maybe it would be better to explain when Sitron was in a more suitable condition to be returned. 

Besides she had many other things to deal with, such as arranging meetings to discuss this year’s harvests and what to do about the sudden intake of visitors who've all come to see the Ice Queen. She really wished Anna was around to assist with such things but she was currently on holiday with Kristof, testing out his new sled. 

After some time had gone by it became night and Elsa did her best to try and sleep. Finding it difficult she pulled on a dressing gown (ice clothes were great and all but there was something comforting about the garment) then she made her way back towards the stables.  
“Come to check on him?”  
She nearly jumped out of her gown when the voice of the stable-woman, whom she remembered was called Sirrah, came from the darkness. The ground below her feet crunched with a thin layer of ice. 

“Ah.. I uh... yes.” She managed to compose herself. “Is he doing alright?”

“See for yourself.” She gestured to the stable where Sitron was resting. He looked a lot better than he had done. Not as good as he had done when he’d originally arrived with his master but a far cry from the weary beast that Elsa had stumbled across during her time in the mountains. 

“He looks a lot better, is his foot alright? I noticed he limped.” Elsa queried. 

“Ah yeah, he had a few stones trapped under his shoes, needs new ones too. Mild sprain possibly, but nothing too bad. At least the cuts and grazes didn’t get infected.” Sirrah explained, leaning on the stable door. “He’ll be right as rain in no time though.”

Elsa smiled with relief. 

“He’s that monster of a Prince’s isn't he?” Sirrah asked curiously. “I recognise him from your coronation.”

“...Yes he is.” Elsa found no reason to lie. 

“Don’t worry, that won’t change my treatment of him. He’s a sweetie and nothing like the conniving git that owned him.” 

“Owns.” Elsa corrected. “Prince Hans still owns Sitron. He’ll be returned when he’s well enough.”

“Why? He doesn't deserve him.”

“Deserve or not, he’s still a Prince of our allies. Despite the...recent difficulties we must attempt to keep the peace. I must attempt to remain on amicable terms with them.” The Queen said sternly before turning to leave. 

Sirrah eyed her Queen as she left then looked back to her newest charge. “As you say, your Majesty. I'm just a stable hand, anyways, I don’t know much about politics.”

Elsa hesitated at the door giving a final glance to the other woman and Sitron.

“Thank you for taking care of him.” She added. 

“No worries, your Majesty, sleep well.” Sirrah went back to where she had originally been resting in the dark.


	2. an unlikely friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Sitron and Sirrah all warm up to each other.

The next day Sitron woke up from the best sleep he’d had in a while. What awaited him was that pleasant looking stable-woman pouring out some food for him. From the smells he could tell that the strange Dame-Queen who had led him from the mountains had visited. He wondered if she would visit again. Elsa wasn’t as scary as he had initially believed to be. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Sirrah beamed at him. “I’ve got the vet coming round to make sure you’re leg’ll be okay. Take it easy though. Her majesty won’t be happy if I let you get worse injuries.” 

Sirrah winked then put an apple down near his feed for the stallion.   
\---  
After the vet checked him over Sitron was permitted to wander outside of his stable. It turned out he’d merely pulled a muscle in his leg and was encouraged to walk around provided he didn’t exert himself. During his excursion he spotted Elsa walking around in a herd of other humans. They seemed to be braying at her about matters which she needed to attend to. Whatever the other humans spoke about, it seemed to be worrying the Dame-Queen. For a brief moment she hesitated upon seeing him, a small smile crept onto her lips and her worry lessened slightly. 

Had she been worried about him?  
\---  
A few weeks went by before Sitron was allowed into the paddock fields. He explored the area for tufts of grass but steered clear of the other horses roaming about. They were aware of what his master had tried to do to their Dame-Queen and he knew they may partly resent him for it. Also he was a new stallion, untried and untested in their herd. 

As it was he liked being alone for now anyway. 

As it turned out, so did Elsa and the young Queen often found herself sneaking out to the paddocks to visit her new guest. Because of her powers she had often abstained from some of her favourite hobbies, this included being near animals. She’d always had a way with them from a young age but circumstance (and a debateable curse) had prevented any expansion on this small delight. Horses in particular were her favourite though she never allowed herself to get attached to any of them before. She didn’t even have a royal steed, though that was more to do with her aversion of leaving the castle grounds than anything.

Sitron found himself, ironically, warming up to the Dame-Queen more and more with each visit. They didn’t really do much other than acknowledge each other’s presence and maybe sometimes he would accept apples left by her. He did however draw a little closer to her viewing point each time though. They enjoyed the quiet contentment each one felt by being near each other, calming each other’s nerves. Sometimes Sirrah would join Elsa to update her on Sitron’s condition or even just stand nearby to keep them company.  
\---

Eventually it had been over a month since Sitron’s arrival and he’d got quite used to the routine. Then something was wrong. He was grazing in the field when he heard a commotion coming from the castle. 

Trotting over he found Sirrah looking worried. The stablewoman turned to Sitron and ruffled his mane. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Sirrah answered the Stallion’s silent question. He sensed a lie and nudged her. “Don’t worry.”

Sitron realised now she was lying more to herself than to him as she began to nervously brush his fur. Like him he knew the Stablehand had sensed something off.

This was confirmed when a guard ran by to deliver the news, they need all horse mounted and all hands for a search party. Sitron went still. 

The Queen had gone missing.


End file.
